


The Spider Who Wove Flowers

by Psychoanimefiction



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Character Death, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence, mention of domestic abuse, mention of self harm, yandere!hanamiya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoanimefiction/pseuds/Psychoanimefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police agent Kiyoshi investigate a group of tourist to find a serial killer but things escalate quickly and he find himself caught in a web of murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- Aconit bleu

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue to the multi chapter fic. Follow us on tumblr at www . psychoanimefiction . tumblr . com  
> Enjoy !

Last spring, the corpses of six men have been found in a forest close to Tokyo. All of the victims have found dead each one with a different condition. This slaughter seems to be the work of a serial killer called the ”Aconite killer” . His name has been given to him because he had put flowers on every corpse he left behind. In every case, it was always six relatively young men, found in always a different forest. Never it has been women or children.

The Seirin police station are the ones who work to find the Aconite killer. They don’t have any clues about who he -or she- might be, and nothing to help them find out. The killer has never left anything on the crime scene, and his fingerprints can’t be found. However, the police may have found where the next crime will be held. They have sent one of the best officiers they have to go as an undercover cop, to protect the potential victims and to identify the killer.

***********************

Kiyoshi Teppei, 31 years old, was walking toward the small group of men who we’re gonna be his companions for the next week. He quickly fixed the small device in his shirt and smiled brightly at them when he came close enough. When he opened his mouth to introduce himself, the bus who was supposed to take them to the chalet arrived. The guide opened the door and smiled at them.

”Hi there ! My name is Tsugawa Tomoki and I’ll be your guide for the next week !” He looked really nice and when Kiyoshi went to sit he smiled back at him and introduced himself to him. ”Kiyoshi Teppei ! Nice to meet you !” He went to an empty place, which was easy to find since the only people who were there was himself and two others who already have taken a seat. He sat and kept his luggage on his knees. Not really long after, the last passenger finally entered the bus. He had quickly caught Kiyoshi’s glare. Something about him was different from the others. He walked until he was next to the policeman’s seat.

”Can I sit next to you? ” He looked shy and tried to avoid looking directly at Kiyoshi. He just smiled at him and nodded. ”Yes sure !” The other man gave him a thankful smile and sat next to him. ”I’m Kiyoshi Teppei, what about you?”

”Hanamiya Makoto. Nice to meet you.” He smiled at him with a faint blush on his face.

* * *

_**Aconit bleu** : Blue aconit. False security. Beware of a friend._


	2. Lilas

_**Chapitre 1 : Lilas** _

The bus ride was long and happened in an almost complete silence, only broken by the guide. Hanamiya was really quiet, he hasn't spoken to him since their introduction. Kiyoshi took the opportunity to glance at him from time to time. He had a melancholy look in his eyes and looked outside all of the ride, holding his backpack tight. When the bus stopped, Hanamiya smiled at him and got out the bus. Kiyoshi waited to be the last one off the bus. They were now in a kind of bag end, with a trail between the massive trees.

''And now, we have to walk two miles and then will be to the chalets'' The comment have made almost everyone groan. The trail was only big enough to let one person at the time to walk.Behind the guide was the dead fish eyes guy. Then it was the tallest of the group who had a sleepmask on his forehead. After him was the redhead who was always complaining either about the long walk or that his phone couldnt connect to any network. Behind him was the one who was always munching gum and had his eyes covered by his eyes. _How can he even see?_ Kiyoshi wondered. Finally, in front of him, it was Hanamiya, with a hesitant way of walking, like he wasn't sure where he was going.

During the journey, the guide talked about the forest history and about the plants, flowers and trees that grow there. ''...And without me, i'm pretty sure you couldn't find your way back !'' Kiyoshi hated to agree with him. They have taken a lot of different trails and for someone who wasn't used to the forest, well, it was almost a labyrinth. After a certain time, they finally got out the trail. The place was way prettier than the pamphlet gave it credit. Four chalets has been built, each one at a certain distance.There was a lake behind them that Kiyoshi was able to see where he was standing, he was even able to see the small dock. Then, trees. Gigantic trees everywhere. The guide turned to face them.

''Here we are. You see the bigger one? Its called the Main Lodge. This is where we take our meals and such.,'' he took out a crumpled paper out of his pocket. ''So...The A is the Main lodge, then the chalet B, the C and the D is where the rooms are. First of all.. in the B..'' He glanced at his paper. ''Seto Kentaro and Hanamiya Makoto.'' Hanamiya raised his head when he heard his name and looked for his roommate. The one with the sleep mask stepped forward. ''Can I go already?'' Hanamiya looked at him shyly as the guide answered the other man ''Yeah sure. Get yourself comfortable, but I want you-well, all of you, to be at the main lodge by five.'' It was everything Seto wanted to hear and started to walk toward his cabin. Hanamiya followed him soon after.

''Then...In the C.. Hara Kazuya, Furuhashi Kojiro and Kiyoshi Teppei. '' Kiyoshi thanked the guide and followed the fish eyed guy and the gum one. '' So...We will be roommates? '' The gum munching one looked at him. '' Which one are you? Kiyoshi or Furuhashi?'' 'I'm Kiyoshi.'' The one who must have been Hara nodded and looked before him.

Furuhashi, who was in front of them, openned the door and Kiyoshi came in. It was a cozy living room place with a fireplace and a small set of stairs. A corridor was on the right. Kiyoshi walked toward it and opened the first door. It was a bedroom. Kiyoshi went in and closed the door behind him. The bedroom only had a small bed, a desk and a mirror. The policeman closed the door behind him. He went toward the bed and put his bag on it. He went in front of the mirror and arranged the mic on his shirt.

He left the room and knocked on the door. The silence answered him so he opened it. It was a small bathroom with only a toilet, a sink and a shower. He closed the door and knocked on the only one he hadn't yet. Soon after, the one who was named Furuhashi opened the door.''What is it?'' Kiyoshi could see behind him some paintbrushes on his bed.''Hello ! I was only wondering what was inside of this room.'' Furuhashi only looked at him with his expressionless eyes.''Well. You saw. '' Without much more, he closed the door. _Not really the talkative type_.. Kiyoshi shrugged and then assumed that Hara must have taken a bedroom upstairs. He went back in his bedroom and closed the door. He rummaged in his back to find his talki-walki. He turned it on and put it on the right frequency.

''Kiyoshi Teppei here'' No one answered him. He tried again and finally got an answer.

'' Yes ! Sorry Kiyoshi-san..Kagami here, from the HQ'' Kiyoshi could hear some shouting coming from the HQ side.

''Is everything alright?''

''Yeah yeah..Its only than Hyuga-san haven't had his cofee yet.'' Kiyoshi couldn't help but laught. ''Oh right. Can I speak to him ?'' He waited for an answer.

''Kiyoshi? It was about time !'' Hyuga, his coworked, didn't seem as angry as Kiyoshi have thought.

''Yes sorry, I'm here to give you my report.''

''I know idiot, go on with it.''

Kiyoshi smiled at the insult. ''Yes. So you heard everything from the mic, right?'' He nodded to no one in particular when Hyuuga answered him affirmatively. Kiyoshi then told him about the others, their behaviour and other things he more or less knew about them. ''Right. Don't forget to do a report every 5 hours. ..And Kiyoshi?''

''Yes ?''

''Be careful. Over.''

With that, the call was over. Kiyoshi putted back his talki-walki in his bag and sat on his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_''Hyuuga...I want you to know that you're always on my mind. I can't get you out of my head. I think..No..I'm in love with you Hyuuga.''_

_Hyuuga blushed and almost choked on his own saliva. ''W..What dit you just say??''_

_''I said i'm in love with you''_

_''...I'm a guy you know?'' His voice was going softer._

_Kiyoshi smiled and nodded, before taking his hands in his owns. ''I know, and I want to date you.''_

_Hyuuga was even more redder, if it was possible. ''It can't be helped then..Don't make me regret it.''_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiyoshi shook his head to get out of his train of thought. He looked at the window. He had a beautiful view of the lake. He frowned when he saw a silhouette on the dock. He stood up and went to the window to get a better view. The silhouette became more familiar and he was able to see that it was Hanamiya. He turned toward the door with the thought of talking to him in mind.

* * *

_Lilas (Lilac) : First love_

 


	3. Hibiscus

_**Chapitre 2 : Hibiscus** _

* * *

 

Kiyoshi walked out of the chalet and went to the dock. While he was walking toward him, he saw him skipping the stones he had put in his pocket. He looked at the stone and cleared his throat.

''So, you like to skip stones?'' Hanamiya turned his head to face him.

''This is a strange way of greeting people you know.''

The policeman laughed. ''I suppose..Do you like the view here?''

The other boy turned his head back to the lake. ''Yes..It's very beautiful.''

Kiyoshi looked at the lake just after him. An uncomfortable silence took place. Hanamiya took out of his pocket another flat stone and handed it to him. ''What about you, do you like to skip stones?''

The older man smiled at him and took the stone. ''You will see, I have a good flick of the wrist.''

Hanamiya looked away and blushed slightly. ''I'm sure you do..'' He finally threw the stone who did a couple of jumps before sinking. ''So..Did you came here alone?''

''No, my parents are on the second bus.'' He suddenly had the same sad expression he had earlier. Kiyoshi decided to not push it further for now. ''What about you, are you alone?''

''Yes, I took a week off my job.''

''What is your job?''

''I'm only working in a small office. Do you have a job?''

''I'm still a student.''

''Oh I see.'' Kiyoshi knew the other man was young, but he didn't think he was that young.

''Do you know what time it is?''

He looked at his watch. ''Already four and a half. I think we should go.''

Hanamiya nodded and turned over. He started to walk and what happened next took place really quickly. His feet got stuck into an irregularity of the deck and lost his balance. While falling, he groped Kiyoshi's jacket who lost his stand and both of them fell in the lake. His lungs got full of water and he felt a shock against his chest. _My mic_ . He started to swim quickly toward the surface and took a deep breath when he finally got his head out. He coughed and looked around to find the other boy. Fortunately, he saw him getting out of the water and coughed a lot. He swam toward him and grabbed his arms. ''Are you alright ?'' Hanamiya grabbed him and coughed again.. ''I'm okay..sorry..''. _Poor him_ , he thought, _he have a lot of heavy looking clothes..He must have been really drawn deep_. ''Let's go..We're going back to the shore.'' He started to swim while half supporting the other boy's weight and finally got out the lake.

''I'm really sorry..I'm so clumsy.'' He looked down and his damp hair hid his face. Kiyoshi gently removed them from his face. ''It's okay. It could have happened to anyone.'' Hanamiya looked at him and blushed again. ''If you want..I have a blow dryer in my room..''

''I'm not really a blow dryer fan, sorry. '' Kiyoshi smiled at him and stoop up while offering his hand to him. Hanamiya took it with one of his gloved hands and stood. Kiyoshi saw a glimpse of his bruised pale skin between his sleeve and his glove. He wondered if it was because of his clumsiness or because of something else. Hanamiya quickly let go of his hand. ''I'm gonna change my clothes..''

''Me too. We'll see each other during supper then?'' ''Yes. Sorry again.''

Kiyoshi started to walk and looked behind him to make sure the young boy was following him. ''It's nothing, don't worry too much.'' They didn't speak until they bid farewell in front of Hanamiya's chalet. Kiyoshi didn't see anyone else not even when he got in his own chalet. He locked his bedroom's door and took off his mic. He wasn't really good with technology but he knew enough to know that it was broken. He sighed and took out his walki-talkie to contact his HQ. He quickly explained to Hyuuga the situation. He hangs up after a few insults from his co-worker and the promise to call every three hours instead of five. He looked at his waterproof watch and got out the chalet. Again, he didn't see anyone on his way to the Main Lodge. He opened the doors for the first time.

Some people were already sitting at one of the tables. At the back of the room, he could see a fireplace with a stuffed wolf head on top of it. On the other side of the room, there was a minibar and some couches with a television. Wooden stairs led to the second floor. He could see the kitchen and the bathroom doors. He went and sat beside Furuhashi. The only ones who weren't there were the guide, Hanamiya and Seto. He glanced at his watch and almost immediately, the guide came out of the kitchen door and walked in their direction. He greeted them and asked for help to bring the food here. As he got on his feet to help him, Hara spoke. ''I'm gonna help. I'm starving.''

''I'm gonna help too''Kiyoshi couldn't tell if Hara looked at him or not. The three of them went to the kitchen.

''It's already hot. I just need your help to bring it.'' Kiyoshi, Hara and Tsugawa took everything they could and went back to put the food on the table. Kiyoshi heard the front doors open and he turned to look. It was Hanamiya and Seto.

Hanamiya was now wearing leather boots which ended down his knees and he had tight-looking jeans. He wore a white shirt and a purple jacket over it. Instead of his usual leather glove, he had fingerless ones. His hair looked dry now. The biggest change was the smile on his face. He laughed and Kiyoshi couldn't help but think he was cute like that. He heard someone whispering faggot beside him and looked to see the Redhead he didn't knew the name looking a Hanamiya with a slightly disgusted look. Kiyoshi was about to say something but Hanamiya and Seto were there. He was so busy looking at the other boy that he hadn't noticed the guide and Hara came back with the rest of the food. He sat down. Hanamiya was sitting right in front of him. The suffed wolf head looked like it was right above his head. He smiled at him and when Hanamiya smiled back, he again thought that he looked cute and he shook his head.

''When will the other bus show up?'' It was still the Redhead who was now talking to the guide.

''It's suppose to be there in any moments now..'' He looked embarrassed.

The Redhead looked annoyed. ''My wife if on it.''

''I can't so anything about it sorry.''

The Redhead mumbled an insult and started to eat. The guide looked kind of relieved. While he was talking, he explained again some things about the lake and the chat seemed to go well until the guide froze and dropped his fork. Everyone looked at him, puzzled. Suddenly, he started to shake and turned his head to vomit. He fell of his chairs and convulsed. Kiyoshi quickly got up and went beside him while half of them couldn't move in shock and the other half stood. He heard a scared yelp and some other confused words from the others while he was kneeling beside the guide. He rotated him on his side in hope to be some kind of help, but he only vomited again. He tried to keep his head cool and to remember what to do in case of seizure.

''We must help him..'' '' What the fuck is happening?'' ''Is he alright?''

Furuhashi went to kneel beside Kiyoshi. He only quickly glanced at him but the only difference he saw on his face was his frown. By the time the guide stopped to convulse, everyone went silent. Kiyoshi took his wrist and looked for his pulse and found nothing. He put his fingers on the right place on his throat, but still nothing. He clenched his fist. The room was silent with smell of vomit hanging in the air and Kiyoshi haven't been able to save their guide, Tsugawa Tomoki.

''Is he...dead?''

Kiyoshi tilted his head and closed his eyes for a bit. 

* * *

 

_**Hibiscus** : Delicate beauty_

 


	4. Anémone

_**Chapitre 3 : Anémone** _

* * *

 

Panic took place again when Furuhashi officially announced that their guide was dead.

''Did he get poisoned ? Was it in the food?''

''No, or all of us would be dead too.''

Meanwhile, Kiyoshi has gotten back on his feet and went to sit, still looking at the dead corpse. He should call reinforcement to come, but he couldn't let the others alone for now. Everyone was keeping a certain distance with the body and no one looked like they knew what to do. Kiyoshi, for his part, was sure that the Aconite Killer had made his first victim. Just as this thought went throught his mind, Hara opened his mouth.

''You know..Kinda remind me of this guy we heard about in the news..I thought about it before but aren't we the exact number of guys here ?''

Everyone silently looked at him. It was the Redhead who reacted first. ''Did someone asked you what were on your mind ?! I don't think so. And anyway, with the..the guide.. the number isn't exact anymore.''

Hara only shrugged. '' Well so that obviously means the killer is someone here.''

'' Fuck all of this, i'm out. '' Without anything else, Redhead turned back toward the door to go out. Kiyoshi heard someone, probably Furuhashi he thought, tell Yamazaki to wait but he obviously didn't listen. The policeman wasn't too worried, he knew the killer never murdered two people the same day and he didn't think he would change his way.

''Shouldn't we follow him?'' Hayamiya seemed unsure of what he said himself.

''Don't worry, It's starting to get dark so I'm sure he will get back here soon.'' Kiyoshi smiled at Hayamiya to reassure him but the idea of Yamazaki being the killer was starting to creep in his mind. Could it be him? But even if he seemed violent, he didn't really fill the Aconite killer profile. Maybe i'm wrong.. He almost didn't notice that Hanamiya got close to the body. '' What are you doing?''

''I was..I am a criminology student..I was just wondering if I could do..something ?'' He was shaking and leaned toward to get a better view but backed almost immediately while covering his mouth and nose. ''The smell...it's horrible..''

Kiyoshi got up to go beside him. ''We could..wash him a bit..And maybe move him? ''

''Do you really think I'm gonna touch that??'' Hara crossed him arms over his chest while what seemed like looking away. Kiyoshi understood he didn't wanted to touch a cadaver, but no reason to act this way. He turned to look at Seto. ''Can you help me ? ''

It looked like he was still in shock, but he nodded and walked toward him. Both of them took a firm grip on the body and moved him a few meters away. Hanamiya joined them and kneeled beside the corpse while Kiyoshi went back to the table to get some paper towels. He went back to wipe a bit of the vomit on the dead man. He put them aside and kneeled. He was a bit curious of what Hanamiya would do. The younger boy leaned again to get a better look. After a while, he pinched his nose and opened the dead's mouth with his other hand. He took a quick look and closed his mouth.

''So..did you see something? '' Kiyoshi glanced at him.

''I think he have blue spots on his tongue..But I don't know what it means. I think he maybe got poisoned with arsenic..or maybe with cicutine? ''

He wasn't really far from the truth, thought Kiyoshi. Both of them stood and he followed Hanamiya towards the table. Almost immediately when Hanamiya picked up the guide's glass, the door violently opened on a breathless Yamazaki. Hanamiya gasped and dropped the glass while someone started to choke on his own spit.

''What now ? Is someone else dying?'' He walked towards them while slowly getting back his breath. Furuhashi answered for the others while patting Hara's back. ''It's only Hara who is choking on his gum.''

''I don't care. I tried to get away from here and I didn't find the way back but do you know what I found instead??'' Traps. Hunter's trap.''

Whispers went throught the room. Kiyoshi only frowned. ''Traps?''

''Yeah, '' He crossed his arms over his chest. '' I was trying to find the path and then I saw a rope . I cut it with my swiss knife and then a big-ass net fell down before me. Then I went back here. ''

'' A knife ? You're carrying a knife?'' It was Furuhashi's turn to frowns now. Yamazaki immediately took a defensive stance. ''I didn't wanted to come to a place in the middle of nowhere with people I don't know. I heard of the killer too you know, it was just in case.'' ''So you knew the killer was going to be here?''

''What ? Obviously not ! What are you trying to say you- '' While seeing him clenching his teeth, Kiyoshi went between them. ''Now now..Let's try to stay calm.. '' He looked at both of them and opened his mouth before Yamazaki could say something. ''We can't go back to the forest for now. If it's really the Aconite killer, he won't do another victim tonight. He never kills two people on the same day- '' Hara quickly cut him off. ''Are you trying to say that we won't do anything ?''

''Do you see a solution?''

Silence. ''If we are really safe for now, I'm going back to my room. '' Seto stood and started to walk towards the door. Kiyoshi almost stopped him, but after all, why would he listen to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto went to lay on his bed. He couldn't stop to think about today's events and for once, sleep couldn't reach him. It must have been more than over one hour that he went to bed when he heard soft knock on the door. He easily recognized Hanamiya's knock. ''Come in, it isn't lock.''

The door opened slowly and the young boy came in. ''I'm sorry...But could I spend the night here ? I'm scared..''

The older man couldn't stop thinking about how he looked innocent, especially with the blush on his cheek. ''Are you sure ? I could be the killer, you know. ''

Hanamiya only shook his head. ''I feel like I can trust you..But if you don't want too, it's okay..''

''I don't really mind to be honest.'' He moved aside to let him join him. Hanamiya went under the blankets and snuggled against his chest. ''Thanks..''

He looked smaller like that. He smelled good and his hairs was tickling Seto's face. Hanamiya was hot against him and the man couldn't help but to put his arm around his waist. He closed his eyes when the boy didn't do anything to get his arm off him. 

 

* * *

_Anémone (Anemone) : Fragile._


	5. Oeillet Jaune

_Chapitre 4 : Oeillet Jaune.*_

* * *

 

The next day, everyone woke up early. Hara has never been a morning person, but with everything that had happened, he almost didn't sleep, being woken up with nightmares. The group had gathered in the Main lodge and not just Hara, but everyone looked like they didn't sleep that much. He wondered if really the killer could be one of them. Kiyoshi had said that they should go to the forest and try to find their way back. Yamazaki was going to protest but the stupid look on his face indicated to Hara that he couldn't think of a better solution. They took the same path the redhead have taken the day before and he had showed them the rope he had cut.

''Everyone, just be careful and look where you walk.'' Kiyoshi was really getting on his nerve, always being nice to everyone and all. Since the brown haired man started to talk again, Hara looked at Hanamiya rather than listening to him. He was talking with Seto about his studies or something. Since it was even more boring, he looked at his butt instead. Hara never considered himself gay or anything other than straight, but he had to admit that the younger boy had a really nice ass. He was getting deep in his thought but when he heard his name, he came back to the reality. Kiyoshi was talking to him. ''What do you think?''

''Erm..What ?''

''Furuhashi have suggested that we split to find the good path.''

''What ? That's a really bad idea. Have you even seen a horror movie in your life?''

Furuhashi had the decency to lower his head. ''I only thought it would be quicker this way.''

''Tssk...Really a stupid idea.''

''Anyway, everyone here but you agree with we're doing it.''

Hara allowed himself to roll his eyes. _Well, if I have to die because of their stupid idea, I should I least enjoy myself_. ''Okay then. So I want to be teamed with Hanamiya.''

''Excuse me ?'' The boy in question looked at him, kinda puzzled. Hara only flashed him a smile. He was good at smiling.

''Sorry, but when you were doozing, we choosed the team. You're with Yamazaki.''

''Are you kidding me ?''

''Shut up, it's not like I want to be teaming with you.'' Hara didn't pay him any attention. ''Anyway, can we go now?''

After Kiyoshi warned them again, everyone walked away. When his and Hanamiya's path crossed, he couldn't help himself but to lightly touch the boy's ass. He looked at him to smile but the look in his eyes stopped him. His eyes were cold and Hara could see suppressed anger and disdain in them. He gulped and walked away without anything else. Damn, the student wasn't supposed to look like that. He was supposed to be innocent and sweet. Not to have eyes like _that_. With all of this on his mind, he would have walked straight into a tree, but Yamazaki bring him once again to reality.

''Look where you're walking, dumbass, you're gonna walk into a trap.''

''Uhh..Worrying about me now?''

''What ? Hell no, moron. Don't imagine weird things.'' Really, it was a pain in the ass to be in team with him. He couldn't even think properly with this idiot shouting in his ears. He was really starting to wonder if Hanamiya was the real killer. Was his innocent face only a facade? ''Are you listening to me ?''

''Shut up, i'm trying to think.'' The redhead swallowed back an insult and keep quiet for once. They walked in silence for a while, while looking for trap.

''So, who do you think is he killer?''

Yamazaki looked unprepared for this. ''Uh..Why are you asking?''

''Just want to know..For me, I think it's either Furuhashi or Hanamiya.''

''I understand for Furuhashi, but Hanamiya? This kid looks weak as hell.''

''Yeah well but he may not be as innocent as he want us to believe.''

Yamazaki glared at him. ''Are you trying to frame him or something? ''

''What ? Do you think I'm the killer?'' For some reason, Hara was really taken aback. Then he got slightly mad at him when he didn't receive an answer. He elbowed him while getting in front of him to walk ahead. He shoved his hands in his pocket to get his gums. ''It's not me, and to be honest, if it was me, you would be the first one that I would kill.'' He spat his gum on the ground and missed the moment where Yamazaki's breathing hitched. As he was going to turn around, Hara felt an sharp pain in his side. He slowly lowered his hand to his side then looked at it. Blood. He gritted his teeth and only had enough breath to mutters a last insult to the one who stabbed him before he fell to the ground. He heard a muttered ''shit'' and Yamazaki ran toward where they came from. Hara turned on his good side and tried to breath. It could have been minutes, or even hours when he heard something slowly walking in his direction. The last thing he saw was its face before he finally fainted.

* * *

 

_*Oeillet jaune (Yellow carnation ) : Disdain._


	6. Marguerite

_**Chapitre 5 : Marguerite** _

Meanwhile, Kiyoshi and Hanamiya had found a hunter shack. The only things in it were a old fashionned wooden table, the matching chair in a corner and some chains hanged on the ceiling. The dust had stacked everywhere, showing that the shack was used by no one. Hanamiya took the chair after a moment of hesitation to bring it closer to the table, then sat on it. He looked at his hands he had put on his knees. After a moment, he looked up to Kiyoshi. ''You really think it was a good idea?''

''To be honest, I'm not sure..But it was the quicker solution. ''

The student lowered his head again. ''I'm scared.''

''Don't worry, I will protect you.''

''Protect me...How can you do that?''

Kiyoshi thought a lot about it. He felt like he could trust the boy. ''I'm a cop...'' He reached into his pocket to grab his badge. He showed it to the younger boy who took it with shaking hands. Kiyoshi had thought about telling everyone at the same time, but it couldn't do wrong.

''You're really a cop..''

''Yes, sorry I didn't tell you sooner.'' He took back his badge.

''No, I understand.'' Hanamiya looked down again. The policeman looked at the young boy's hand.

''Say, Hanamiya..I was wondering..Any particular reason why you always wears gloves?''

It didn't seem like he was expecting this question. ''Why I always wears glove..'' He thought of what to say. ''Well..Since you told me your secret..I guess I can tell you one of mine.'' Even with that, he still hesitated before slowly taking off one of his gloves. What Kiyoshi saw surprised him. The young boy's joint was bruised and the back of his hand was scarred. He even saw theeth mark. ''How..'' A lot of questions went to his mind, burning his lips. Hanamiya took off his other glove to show his similary wounded hand.

''It's because of...my boyfriend..''

Kiyoshi couldn't even be that surprised. He often saw case of domestic violence in his career. Always a sad thing to witness. To think even Hanamiya... ''It's your boyfriend who did this?''

''Yes..Because I anger him sometime..I know he loves me. ''

Kiyoshi shook his head. He often saw people -usually women- act this way when their partner was violent. For now, he didn't have enough time to change the younger boy's mind. ''Are you sure?''

The student lowered his head. ''He wasn't like this before..he was really gentle with me..'' He got lost in his thought for a moment. Kiyoshi patiently waited for him.

''We met back in middle school. We started to date in high school. It's when we got each one in a different university he started to change. He was getting violent.. Everyone told me that I should break with him..Move away..I told myself he would get back to normal, but he didn't. He started to get more and more violent and he forbid from seing my friends. ''

He looked at his feet before he stood. He put his gloves on the table and started to loosen his shirt's button. Kiyoshi could only stare at him in disbelief ''What..''

''Shut up..Just let me show you..'' He blushed a bit but didn't stop. When he was done, he openned his shirt further to show him his torso. From the limit of his pants, up to his neck, he had other wounds. Bruises, cuts, hickeys, bitemarks and even some small burns. Kiyoshi's heart clenched in his chest. Such a nice and innocent boy..To be covered in marks like that.. He was at lost, he didn't know what to tell him and he wasn't usually at short for words. Hanamiya quickly began to fasten his shirt again. ''I wasn't honest with you. I'm not a student anymore. He made me quit. I was to meet my parents here to discuss a solution..'' He finally put his gloves back on.

''Hanamiya..I will take you from there.'' His heart was beating fast.

''What?''

''Not only from this place..I want to take you with me to protect you from him.''

The young boy blushed again. ''You really would ? Why ?''

''I don't want you to be hurt again.'' The policeman could see that he was starting to tear up. He kept himself from hugging him.

''But I can't go...If I do..He told me he would kill himself because I'm the only one for him.. I don't want him to die..and I don't even know if we will get out of here alive.'' He started to cry, simply as that. This time, Kiyoshi hugged him.. Hanamiya tensed and grabbed his coat while burying his face in the crook of the other man's neck. He sobbed for a while, while Kiyoshi stroked his hair.

''Don't worry..We will get out of here, I will put you in a safe place and your boyfriend won't die either. '' The young boy nodded and stepped back while rubbing his eyes. ''Thanks..''

''You don't have to thanks me, Hanamiya. ''

''You can call me Makoto.''

He smiled at him. ''Alright, Makoto.'' He really had a cute and girly name.. ''We should go.''

...

They went back to where all of them were supossed to meet. Even before they reached the place, they heard some shouting. It seemed like they were arguing. They first saw Yamazaki -he was the one who was shouting- _talking_ to Furuhashi and Seto while doing arm movements and the other two were talking back. Seto looked angry. Furuhashi didn't looked any different, except for a frown. Kiyoshi asked them what was hapenning. Seto glanced at him before looking back at Yamazaki.

''He stabbed Hara. ''

'' He what ?''

''Hey wait ! It was legitimate defense, he was doing to kill me ! He was the killer I swear !''  
''If he's the killer, then why his body is not there anymore ?''

Kiyoshi cut them both. ''Please, can somebody explain?''

Yamazaki sighed, visibly annoyed to have to tell his story another time.

''Look, I was with him when he started to say those weird things like he would kill me if he was a killer then he put his hands in his pocket to get something and..and I freaked out and I stabbed him and I ran back here. When those guys came back, I told them what just hapenned and we went back to the place but he wasn't here anymore..''

Kiyoshi couldn't believe it..It was exactly what he didn't wanted to happend..Yamazaki stabbed Hara..The worst of all was that he couldn't even call reinforcement since his walkie talkie had simply disapeared. He needed to find Hara.. Even if he didn't liked him as a person, he couldn't let anyone die.

''I'll go look for him..Please everyone, go back to the Main lodge..''

''What ? You can't go alone..'' Hanamiya looked at him with begging eyes while grabbing his coat's sleeve. ''..it's too dangerous..''

''I won't be alone. Yamazaki will come with me.'' Hanamiya let go of his sleeve and looked down. ''Be careful..'' Meanwhile, the redhead wanted to protest, but he must have judge that it would be safer to just listen for once. They went back into the forest together.

...

The search for Hana had been pointless. They haven't found anything, even if Yamazaki had swear that it was the right place. Kiyoshi didn't really know what to think about this whole thing..Hara's body must have been moved far from there, theres no way Yamazaki could have done it, he wouldn't had enough time. They went back into the Main lodge where everyone was gathered. The three men had stopped to talk when they walked in. Kiyoshi wondered why he didn't bring his gun with him. He had let it in his room because he didn't had a subtile way of carrying it with him, he only had a knife for now. He planned to get it before telling the others that he was a cop. ''We didn't find him.''

Not being able to do something made him crazy.

''I need to get something in my bedroom. I'll be back.''

Some of them eyed him suspiciously but no one said anything. He walked out and went toward his lodge. He couldn't let anyone else die.. He hoped Hara was still alive, but he didn't really believed it. When he got in his lodge, he walked to his room. Something felt strange. He slowly openned his door. The first thing noticed was the smell, bad enough to make him flinch. A heavy blood smell.

Then, it was the grotesque message on his wall:

**DON'T TELL ANYONE**

The red letters combined with the smell didn't let any doubt on the ''ink'' origin. When finally could take his eyes off the message, he finally noticed something on his bed.

A human tongue.

* * *

 

_Marguerite (Daisy) : Innocence_


	7. Cocquelicot

_**Chapitre 6 : Cocquelicot** _

* * *

 

Yamazaki was sure everyone was believing that he killed Hara. He said the truth ! He was certain that when he left him, the other boy was still alive... Furthermore, the corpse couldn't have disappeared. It was too much for the redhead. Soon after Kiyoshi left, he left too. Furuhashi asked him where he was going and he simply answered that he was going to cool his head. He went back to his lodge, worried that some psychotic killer or something was going to jump on him. Fortunately for him, nothing of the sort happened. When he got inside, he directly took the stairs to get to his room. He didn't hesitated when he turned the knob. A disgusting metallic smell assaulted his nose. He had the instinc to step back first and to put his hand over his mouth. He immediately saw the bloody message on the wall.

**YOUR FAULT**

He wanted to run away, but his eyes catched a red spot on his bed. Curiosity had him and he swallowed as he walked toward his bed. He took the light blanker and pulled it. When he saw what was under, he screamed and fell to the ground when he tried to step back. He looked with fright what was on his matress. Was it really what he thought ? He stood up with unease and took a better look at it. It was really what he thought..Eyes were staring at him from his bed. The two occular globes had what was supposed to be blues iris, but they were now turning grey and almost glossy, dull. He almost puked on the sight and runned away.

...

He quickly got to the Main Lodge where everyone was around Kiyoshi . They all looked at him.

''In your room...?'' Kiyoshi was paler than usual. Did he really had something like that in his room? Hanamiya walked toward him with a look of concern on his face. ''Are you alright? ''

''How the fuck could I be alright ? I found..There was eyes..and blood..''

Kiyoshi also went to join them to put his hand on his shoulder with an understanding look on the stupid face of his. ''I saw something in my room too..'' Yamazaki quickly shoved away his hand. Furuhashi and Seto had keep a certain distance. The redhead could see that both of them didn't trusted him.

''We're gonna see in our rooms too..'' The idea came from the man with the mole. Kiyoshi frowned. ''You really want to see?''

''It's only the two of you who saw those in your rooms..I would like to check for myself.''

Furuhashi nodded to show his agreement. Yamazaki for his part, shaked his head. ''I won't go back there. ''

''You could come with us?'' Hanamiya asked him with a shy voice. Seto was probably going to argue with him, but he didn't with only a glance at Hanamiya's face.

''You're really sure?''

Furuhashi, Seto and even Hanamiya nodded. Yamazaki didn't wanted to follow them, but he didn't wanted to stay alone neither, so he followed.

Hanamiya and Seto went to their lodge, followed by Yamazaki while the two others went to theirs. The redhead had preferred to wait in their living room. Hanamiya's door was directly in front of Seto's one, so both men were back to back, well not really, because the taller one was looking at the other one.

When the student openned the door, walked and bumped into his friend while pressing his hand agains't his mouth to suppress a scream. Seto took the frightened boy in his arm while Yamazaki lowered his head. Seto had openned his door at the same time as Hanamiya and was looking inside his room, still holding the smaller boy. After a moment, the both of them walked back in the living room. No one looked at each other. ''Let's get back..''

Yamazaki nodded without a word, and the trio walked back to the Main Lodge. The other two weren't back yet so they waited. Yamazaki glanced at the table that no one bothered to clean. He hadn't eaten anything since the day before, but with all of this, he wasn't hungry.

Not long after, Kiyoshi and Furuhashi walked in. Because of the latter one's expression, Yamazaki guessed he saw something too. They all stayed in silence for a while, only to be broken by Kiyoshi. '' I propose that everyone say what was in their room...'' When he saw no one was opposing him, he continued. ''... I will start. It was a tongue..The message said Don't tell anyone.''

Yamazaki tried to talk without making his voice sound too weak. ''For me it was eyes..With a message saying Your fault. ''

Furuhashi talked after. ''One hand. Show them. ''

Then Seto. ''A ear..It said You're deaf. ''

Finally, Hanamiya, with a shivering voice. ''It was..it was a heart..The message said Cheater. ''

He lowered his head.

Clearly, all those message was made to keep them from trusting each other. They must had a signification for their owner, along with the organs. But what ?

This time, it was Furuhashi who broke the silence. ''Do you think...What we found we're piece of Hara? ''

Yamazaki's heart skip a beat. He was suddenly feeling even more guilty, and with the message on his wall.. It was really his fault, for Hara to end like this..He was maybe an asshole, but did he really deserve to die?

...

They spend the rest of the day in the Main Lodge, all together. They finally eat something during the day since everyone were hungry. The only one who talked to Yamazaki the restof the day was Hanamiya. He invited him to spend the night in his chalet, if he didn't wanted to be alone. Once again, Seto didn't say anything. When the sky started to get darker, everyone went back to their lodge. Fortunately, they had enough room for everyone to get a new one. Yamazaki had looked around his room to find booze. Without even thinking, he openned it to take a drink from the bottle directly. During one hour, he stayed on his bed, drinking from his bottle from time to time, when he heard a soft knock on his door.

''Who's there?''

''Hanamiya..Can I come in ?''

* * *

 

_Cocquelicot (Poppy ): Comforting_


	8. Renoncule

****This chapter and probably the ones after will contain mention of rape**

* * *

 

_**Chapitre 7 : Renoncule** _

Yamazaki woke up along side someone else, snuggled agains't him. For a moment, he thought he was back home with his wife. He opened his eyes with difficulty and could clearly see that it wasn't his wife agains't him, but a boy. At the same moment, he noticed that he had an terrible headache. He abruptly took his arm off the other boy that he now noticed was Hanamiya.A sleeping Hanamiya who was as naked as Yamazaki. The redhead tried to back off the most he could with the wall to his back. He didn't had any idea why the other boy was there, hell, just thinking didn't helped his headache. Their state didn't let place to imagination on what happened last night. He had..cheated on his wife ? Impossible.. It was surely Hanamiya's fault if he did something like that in the first place. He felt anger growing in him. Meanwhile, Hanamiya was still asleep in front of him. Yamazaki couldn't help but to notice the various wounds on him, and in the back of his mind, hoped it wasn't him who did them. Its the time the boy choose to wake up. When he noticed when he was, he openned his eyes widly and backed off the much he could. Both of them stared at each other for a while, just before Yamazaki started to yell at him.

'' What the fuck are you doing here ?!"

Hanamiya seemed scared and Yamazaki felt a bit bad for him. After all, they drink together, so maybe it wasn't really his fault that they lose control ?

''You jumped on me...'' His voice was weak. Yamazaki was speechless. He couldn't have..?

''Get out of here now !''

The boy almost immediatly stood and started to retrieve his clothes. Both of them didn't looked at eachother this time. When Hanamiya finally walked out of the room, the redhead sat and put his head in his hands. His wife, he really had cheated on her..with a man furthermore. Hanamiya said he had jumped on him. Could it mean he had raped him ? No..It was not possible..But his wife told him once he could be violent when he was drunk, but to do something like that even then ? He really tried to remember.

_Hanamiya came into his room. They drank together and they talked about their families. Yamazaki told him about his pregnant wife and the other boy about his boyfriend ? Or something like that he didn't remember. It was around here that everything was blurry in his mind. They had kissed he think ? He was almost certain that it was Hanamiya kissed him first, but still, he was not completly sure. He couldn't really remember anything else than the heat and the feeling on skin on skin after._

He felt like shit. He had cheated on his wife that he loved dearly, maybe had raped someone and was the cause of someone's else death. It was really too much for him now. He wanted to get away from here. He got up and dressed himself quickly. He took his bag and walked away, with a headache worst than before. He got outside of the chalet and didn't looked away when he heard Seto's voice.

...

Seto was still sleeping when Hanamiya openned his door. The noise woke him up and he wondered for a second why he didn't locked his door the night before. Not the smartest thing he ever done. He was on edge since the murders had started, so he wasn't even wearing his sleepmask just to be sure. His visitor looked really tired and looked like he had tears in his eyes. Those indications immediatly showed him something had happened. He make sign to the other to come closer, so Hanamiya walked toward his bed to get in it and snuggles agains't him. Seto put his arm around him and let the other boy sobs for a while. He waited for him to calm down before talking.

''You want to talk about it?''

''It was Yamazaki..''

Seto tensed. He already disliked the redhead man, he was suspecting him of being the murderer and if he did something to Hanamiya too..

The young boy swallowed back his tears. ''We drank together yesterday..Him even more than me, I wasn't even drunk. Then he..He jumped on me..''

Seto frowned, feeling himself getting really angry. ''Did he rape you?''

Hanamiya hid his face agains't his chest, muffling another sob. He slowly nodded.

The bastard really dared too ? He maybe disliked him before but he didn't thought he would be this kind of person. He hugged the boy in his arms, not knowing what else to do to comfort him. ''You should tell the others.''

Hanamiya nodded.

...

It was raining outside. The two men got up when Hanamiya felt better. Seto saw Yamazaki getting away from his window and openned it to shout at him to come back. He had a couple of things to say to him, and probably a couple of kicks to give. The redhead didn't pay any attention to him. When Seto had changed into other clothes, they went outside where they saw Furuhashi and Kiyoshi walking toward the Main Lodge. Hanamiya didn't seemed like he wanted to talk about it yet, so Seto let it slide. When Kiyoshi asked them where Yamazaki was, Seto simply said that he was gone. Kiyoshi looked like he was going to say something but Hanamiya grabbed his sleeve to tell him they should quickly go inside because of the rain. Seto felt a twinge to his heart as he saw them this close. The four men walked to the Main Lodge, Furuhashi who was in front of them openned the door. A terrible smell was floating in the air. Seto saw from the corner of his eyes Hanamiya putting his hand over his mouth.

There was a chair in the middle of the room with someone sitting on it, his back to them. Slowly, Kiyoshi and Seto walked toward the chair to circle it. He never noticed that Kiyoshi was wearing a gun before.

They came face to face to the body. More like what was remaining of it.

What was before him was missing parts. The sigh only was enough to give him nightmare for the rest of his life. The corpse had lost his natural skin tone to become bluer. It has been butchered from everywhere. It had a massive gap where the heart was suposed to be, filled with blue flowers. One hand was missing, as one ear and the eyes, those blue flowers being shoved everywhere they could be. From his mouth, he could see bloody petals coming out. Scratch mark now and then completed the picture.

''I think...We found Hara.''

* * *

 

_Renoncule ( Ranunculus ) : Reproach_


	9. Giroflée

_**Chapitre 8 : Giroflée** _

* * *

 

After a while, the two other men had no choice but to come and see the body for themself. Furuhashi's face didn't change much, unlike Hanamiya who had an horrified expression. ''It's not possible...'' The smell was simply disgusting. They stayed silent for a moment, the fourth of them staring at the sordid picture the killer left them.

''We should do..something...''

Kiyoshi looked at Hanamiya. ''Do you want to examinate it ? In case of if you find something..'' The young man hesitated and nodded before wavering slowly toward the mutilated corpse. He was obviously hesitating to touch it, even if he had gloves on. He tried to stay the farther he could from it while still being able to touch it. He took Hara's only wrist, shivering as he examinated it before turning it on the other side to continue his inspection. Seto tore his gaze away to look at Kiyoshi instead.

''Why do you have a gun?''

Kiyoshi had thought a lot about what to answer to this question and finally decided to pass by the message on his wall, forbiding him to tell anything. Maybe the killer now would try to target him, but he thought it was better like that because at least, he knew how to defend himself and was armed.

''I'm a cop.''

Everyone looked at him when he said those words.

''Seriously ? '' Seto frowned, it didn't looked like he was completly believing him.

Hanamiya stopped his inspection to interupt. ''It's true, he showed me his badge.'' Only with that, Furuhashi and Seto believed it.

''I see...It's good then I guess.'' Seto looked like he was going to say something else but he stayed silent. They heard Hanamiya shriek and the three other looked at him to see a spider crawling out of one of Hara's flowers filled eye-socket. T he young boy quickly moved away, only hoping to get away from the corpse and the spider. He wiped his hands on his pants. ''S...So..It looks like when he was...when he got injured like that..He was still alive, because he tried to fight back I think.. He have dirt and what looks like dried blood under his nails, like he clawled at the ground.''

It was too horrible to know that those things happened to him while he was still alive. Kiyoshi hoped he died quickly. The only thing he was sure now was that it was simply impossible for Yamazaki to have done it. First of all he wouldnt have had the time to kill him, bring him somewhere to do these things to him, clean himself and then get back at the meeting point. It would mean that it was one of the four of them the killer...But it didn't made sense either. So the murdered was someone else ? But the number of victims would be different and people like him didn't like to change their way of doing things. Kiyoshi finally came to think that maybe, just maybe, there was two people involved instead of only one. Maybe the killer was getting help from someone here... He looked at the three other, wondering who was the culprit.

''We need to get out of this place. Now. '' Obviously, they we're all fine with Furuhashi's idea. They agreed to go back in the forest to try one more time to find a way out, without splitting this time.

...

Kiyoshi was in front of the group. It was still raining outside, not a lot but enough to make the ground muddy. Kiyoshi was glaring at the others from time to time and saw the smaller boy shivering. He wanted to give him his coat but it would seem weird. Hanamiya had been really brave with Hara, he couldn't help but to be proud. Furuhashi had an indescribable expression while Seto was simply frowning. They found the path they took the day before, the policeman with his hand on his gun's hilt. While looking for traps, they soon enough saw footsteps on the ground. ''It's probably Yamazaki...We should follow him..'' He heard someone mutter something but all of them followed him anyway. Their advanced slowly because of the muddy ground. They made their way somehow to a place where the trail was widening. They had to stop because the footsteps stopped from being clear. The steps interweaved with eachother, it was now obvious that another person was there. It looked like they a fight. Then, on the right, they could see foot step with a trailing of something else. Something heavy. Shit, so it means Yamazaki was in trouble ? ''We're going.'' Kiyoshi almost started to run but he didn't wanted to let the others alone.

''Are you kidding ? We're following that ?'' Seto didn't looked like he enjoyed to go after a killer, well, it was understandable.

''We don't have any choice, we have to save Yamazaki !'' Like hell Kiyoshi was going to let someone else get killed. They followed the footsteps as quick as they could. Soon enough, the hunter shack came in view.

"All of you..Stay here..'' He fumbled around his belt to take out his stun gun. He looked at the three of them and gave it to Hanamiya, since he was the only one here he trusted. ''If something happend, use this. I'll be quick. ''

He took of his own gun from it's shelter and slowly made his way to the shack. There was no sound coming from it, Kiyoshi didn't know if it was a good thing or not. On the ground, the footsteps beside the ones they followed went back to the forest. They looked more recent than the other, meaning someone got out of the shack not long ago. He made a sign to the other men to tell them to join him. If the killer was really back in the forest, he didn't felt comfortable while letting the others alone. He whispered: ''I think he's gone...Can someone open the door without staying in front of it ? ''

Furuhashi nodded and with the two other men, went beside the door, their back on the wall. Furuhashi slowly openned the door while Kiyoshi aimed in the opening.

Since it was a small shack, when the door was open, you could see everything in it. Kiyoshi lowered his gun.

The table and the chair were still in their place.

The only difference was Yamazaki's body hanging on meat hooks.

Two hooks in each of his arms.

Two bigger in his back.

Another in the back of his neck, so deep in it that the end was getting out of the man's mouth.

And of course, blue flowers impaled on the end of each hooks.

''Shit...''

* * *

 

_Giroflée (Erysimum) : Fidelity._


	10. Géranium rose

_**Chapitre 9 : Géranium rose** _

It was unavoidable that when the other men saw Kiyoshi that they got closer to see what was happening. After the horrified gasp, no one talked for a while. Two cadaver in only one day...It's true that it was only one dead today but it was still too much for them. Hanamiya was the first one to look away. He walked back outside the shack and put his hands over his face.

''We're all gonna die..''

His words seemed to take the policeman out of his initial shock. He pivoted to look at the boy, wanting to reassure him but Furuhashi had already his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Kiyoshi had doubt about the emotional range of the man but it would have to do for now. He looked back at the corpse, more calm this time. He even got closer to it, the smell making in difficult since they we're in a confined place. Kiyoshi tried to think in a more pratical way.

The roof of the shack wasn't really high so Yamazaki's bare foot we're hanging about 10 inch from the floor. His also bare torso didn't show any other particular wound. A glance around the room indicate that the only thing that had moved in the room was the chair, probably used by the killer to put Yamazaki's body where it was now.

The policeman, with those clues, could only deduce that the killer was a man, strong enough to hang a dead body on chains with nothing else but his own strenght. It was simply impossible that it was someone in his group who did that, making the theory that they we're at least two, the killer and probably the mastermind, on this case stronger.

Of course, he could be wrong but it was better to be suspicious. He turned around once again to look at the other men with him. The one he distrusted the most for now was Furuhashi. He showed an impressive lack of empathy since the beginning and there was also his message. If Kiyoshi recalled well, it was something around the line of 'show them'. It was time to know.

''Everyone, we're going back.''

Since they knew he was from the police, no one argued with him anymore. It was a good thing for Kiyoshi. Since one of the killer's personnal rule was to never kill more than 1 person a day, and it was already done for today. It was still early and Kiyoshi felt bad to be relieved to have time to find a solution. The rain had stopped and it felt like the way back was even longer than before. Kiyoshi, followed by the others, walked toward the chalet he shared with Furuhashi. He wanted to put a set of clean coat but he couldn't allow him to thing about those kind of thing right now.

When they got inside, Kiyoshi faced the other men. He didn't lose any time.

''Furuhashi, care to explain what the bloody message on your wall means? ''

He looked surprised for a second, but it was hard to tell if the look really had changed on his face. It took him a couple of seconds before answering.

''I suppose it's about what I painted since i'm here..''

Kiyoshi frowned. '' You got time to paint?'' He remembered the paint pot he saw on the first day here. Furuhashi shrugged. ''Some people smoke to relieve the tension, for me, it's painting that work. I can show them to you if you want..''

He tone was hesitating. Kiyoshi nodded. ''Yes, please.''

The artist choosed the room just beside the one he had before the incident. He went inside and came back with three canvas. He showed them the first one. The policeman had to admit that Furuhashi was a great artist. The first painting showed flowers. They were a lot of diversity but the one you could see the most we're aconit. Then it was the second painting. It showed the corpse of their guide. The last one wasn't completly done but we could see that it was representing a

unidentifiable boy.

''Before any of you ask, I painted the second one the night after he died. I couldn't get this image out of my head. '' His expressionless face wasn't making him really convincing, but Kiyoshi choosed to believe him for now.

''Who is gonna be on the last one ? ''

It was faint, but a blush definitively appeared on his face. ''Someone I have on my mind...''

From that, Kiyoshi understood it was probably someone Furuhashi was in love with.

''Will you paint Hara and Yamazaki ?''

The artist, relieved that he wasn't asking more about his last painting shrugged. ''I don't think I'll have the time..''

So that was it. The only thing all of this did was to put more doubt in Kiyoshi's mind. The aconit painting.. Why those flower in particular ? They grew a lot around here but still. The last painting..somehow, it was the one who was bugging Kiyoshi the most. The face was hard to recognize but for some reason, it kept reminding him of someone...

He didn't noticed Seto clenching his fist when he understood who it was.

_/_

_Géranium rose (Pink geranium) : You're naive._


End file.
